Are They Real?
by Kuro Saber
Summary: What if the explosion caused Natsu to land where Uosuke landed? Would Uosuke's rather large hands be of interest to the Fire Dragon Slayer? After cleaning the rubble off of his clothes, Natsu finds himself gazing at the enemy's large hands. Uosuke, being the clumsy man he is, allows Natsu to "touch" his hands to prove that they are real...
1. Chapter 1

This is a Fairy Tail Yaoi Fanfiction involving Natsu and Uosuke of the Fairy Tail series.

It is "Rated M" and will contain boy on boy scenes after chapter 1 (Yaoi starts on chapter 2). You have been warned, so proceed at your own risk! I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. That includes Natsu and Uosuke. Everything is owned by the amazing Hiro-senpai.

Summary: What if the explosion caused Natsu to land where Uosuke landed? Would Uosuke's rather large hands be of interest to the Fire Dragon Slayer? After cleaning the rubble off of his clothes, Natsu finds himself gazing at the enemy's large hands. Uosuke, being the clumsy man he is, allows Natsu to "touch" his hands to prove that they are real...

"Natsu-san! Let's combine our Magic to blow away the spell."

Yelled the Sky Dragon Slayer from behind a rock, whilst casting a spell that allowed Natsu and the others to regain control of their bodies after being hit by a spell from the paper woman Kamika.

"Good idea, Wendy! Mira-san, Lily, at the count of three use whatever power you have to stop this flower from sucking us in."

Filled with confidence, Natsu counts to three; shortly enough releasing his Fire Dragon's Roar as the other two simultaneously attack the plant and cause a large explosion that separates everyone. Screams could be heard everywhere within Hell's Palace as walls after walls begin to collapse with the bodies sent about crashing unto them.

Finally reaching a stop, Natsu opens his eyes to a pitch-black room.

"W-Where am I? Oi! Where are my nakama?! Bastards, where am I!"

Lighting up his fists into flames, Natsu punches the unknown, coming in contact with an invisible wall that displays a crack from the hit. Once again, he aims at the same spot, cracking it even further until finally breaking it.

"How do you like my Dark Zone-Tai?"

A voice could be heard from atop a nearby rock. Natsu swings his head towards its direction, glaring at the emotionless assassin in front of him. Looking closely, Natsu notes that it is the one who he previously laughed at when they first entered Hell's Palace. Without a second to waste, he moves to attack Uosuke, but finds himself within the same Dark Zone.

"Reckless Dragon is reckless-Tai. We are very powerful assassins that never fail, so please don't anger me any further-Tai."

From outside of the void, Uosuke stands close to the zone he created, with his regular expression written all over his face. Although angry, nothing really changed.

"Like that'll stop me! I'll just break through it a million times over."

And just like that, Natsu breaks his way out of the void yet again, but this time encounters Uosuke at a closer proximity, with his large hands in the air and ready to attack. Uosuke swings his hands, but Natsu dodges. However, instead of counterattacking, Natsu stares at the Mage's large hands in pure awe.

"Sugoi! Where can I get fake hands like those?!"

Confused, Uosuke tilts his head sideways.

"Tai…?"

Thank you for reading this! It is my first Fanfiction.

I hope you will all enjoy this first chapter and review for more. I will hopefully have chapter 2 up sometime next week or sooner/later.

As for why I decided to write about this pairing although they did not have that much of a connection when they first met (other than Natsu laughing at Uosuke's face), well...simple. I didn't notice Uosuke's hands were so huge when I read these chapters! Hahaha, so I got the idea to write this. But I still prefer Hiro-sama's art over the anime.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter! I hope all of the readers enjoy it and review for more. I turned on the anonymous commenting for anyone who is anyone to comment. Reviews will greatly help me. But anyway, here's chapter two!

* * *

"They are real-Tai. As an assassin of the kingdom, I need to train my body daily-Tai."

Although in the middle of their confrontation, Uosuke sat down near Natsu to explain to him that his hands are, indeed, the real deal. It may not look like it, but most certainly one can accomplish anything one sets his mind to. Of course, regular training is not what allowed his hands to grow so immensely. As an assassin, the man had to endure trials he himself created with his Terrain Effect Magic; including territories filled with dangerous projectiles and whatever his mind thought possible. On certain occasions, he would train with his fellow Garou Knights to adapt his body to fighting with whichever opponent would stand in his way.

"That can't be true. I train my body daily and fight Gray all the time, and my hands are still not that big. Where did you buy them, fish-man!"

"'Fish-man-Tai…?"

"Never mind that, just tell me where I can buy those and I'll go easy on you."

Regardless of what Uosuke said, Natsu refused to believe a single word. It is not because they were enemies, no. Rather, the regular human could never attain such arms! And Natsu had never seen such large arms. The largest he has seen are Igneel's, but he is not human, he is a Dragon. Pondering, Natsu can only stare at Uosuke's hands whilst sitting near the assassin. When he suddenly asks the unthinkable…

"Can I touch them to see if they're real? Come on, let me touch them!"

"Ok-Tai"

Uosuke did not care. Heck, if anything could change the man's unchanging expression, it would deserve a prize equal to a golden Grammy. But before anything could be done, rumbling sounds could be heard nearby, and Lucy summoning her spirits was also something Natsu heard. Excited, he realized that Lucy must have ended up with the leader, alongside Yukino, Carla, Arcadios and Happy. Never underestimate a Dragon's nose. Turning his attention to Uosuke's hands, Natsu readies himself to prove if what Uosuke is saying was a lie or the truth.

"Buahahaha, if I'm right, you will have to tell me how to get out of here!"

"These are real-Tai."

"Don't you want to bet something?"

Said the cocky Dragon Slayer with a smirk across his face.

"Bet-Tai?"

Confused, Uosuke blankly (his usual emotion) stares at Natsu. He was not dumb, but since he was a child, he has been trained to become an assassin. There was no time for 'fun' human acts to be taught to him by Fiore's top fighters.

"Nani? Well… it's when two people make a bet and whoever wins gets what they asked for… I think."

"I see-Tai. Then if I prove that they I real, you will admit defeat and leave Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aguria behind-Tai."

"That's not fair, you bastard! It has to be something of equal balance."

"How about you become a slave of the kingdom-Tai?"

"Fine, but I won't lose! I know those have to be fake."

Extending his hands out, Uosuke presents them to Natsu, who cannot wait to see if they are truly fake. Needless to say that he would try to take them off the minute he got his hands on them. Connecting his fingers with Uosuke's right hand, Natsu blushes due to the embarrassment, realizing that they are really…real arms. However, he refuses to believe so. As a Dragon Slayer, his senses are on a different level to those of humans. He nears his face to Uosuke's left hand, smelling it. He did not smell rubber, rather skin and dirt from previous fights. He could tell he accomplished this through effort. All this time, Uosuke allows the enemy to do as he pleases with his hands. Carefree and with a blank expression. One could say that this was definitely not a trait an assassin should display or allow, but Uosuke cares not, knowing that he can cast a spell at any given moment.

"Hmm…"

Natsu moves his face back, thinking about what to do next to test if they are truly real.

"Are you satisfied-Tai?"

"No! I will taste your fingers to see if they are made of some iron, like Gajeel's scales."

"Tai?"

Not knowing who Gajeel was, Uosuke is caught off guard when Natsu lowers his face again, but this time approaches his index finger with his mouth open. Uosuke's expression remains the same throughout the process. Natsu finally reaches his goal, inserting Uosuke's index finger into his mouth and licking it from the base to the top. Not fully satisfied, he inserts the man's finger into his mouth yet again, this time keeping it inside his mouth for a much longer time, while his tongue masterfully circles around and about the enemy's finger; slurping all around it. Moving back, a small popping sound could be heard as a string of saliva connected Natsu's lips to Uosuke's index finger. Natsu moves to face the assassin, only to be met by an unchanged expression. Not that he expected anything to be honest.

"Are you using Magic to disturb my senses? Is this one of your Terrain things?! Eh, Kono Yaro!"

"I did not-Tai. I cannot create a room of the likes you mentioned anyway-Tai."

Replied Uosuke, promptly.

"Fine. Then I will taste your other fingers just to make sure you're not lying to me."

"Tai…"

Worried that Natsu is just trying to buy time for his friends to deal with the other knights, Uosuke tilts his head. But before he can react, Natsu slurps down his thumb, using his mouth to taste the finger, in search for anything that is not human skin or human meat. Coming up short, he moves on to the middle finger, which was larger than he expected – with Uosuke's index finger still wet from Natsu's previous 'test.' Shifting his lower body upwards and kneeling down to allow himself to take the whole of Uosuke's middle finger, Natsu does his best to suck from the top to the base. He achieves his goal, but still finds nothing unusual. Regardless, he continues to his ring finger, finding it easier to take down his mouth than the previous. However, yet again, nothing out of the ordinary. And finally, he moves to his pinky, where he quickly realizes that nothing is different from the others. Now with all of Uosuke's fingers wet, Natsu returns to his sitting position.

"Gahh! How can they be real?!"

"I told you-Tai. Now then, I will take you to a prison cell-Tai."

"Wait a minute! How do I know your left hand is the real deal?"

"But I proved the right one is real-Tai."

"That doesn't mean you could be hiding something in your right hand!"

"Tai…?"

And just like before, Natsu moves his mouth to suck on Uosuke's fingers. Albeit, by the time he reaches the man's middle finger, he once again finds it impossible to taste the whole of it in his current position. Moving his lower body upwards and kneeling yet again, Natsu is confident that now he will be able to taste it all. But he did not count on the pile of rocks below his feet. The rocks crumble, and Natsu lands on top of Uosuke, with his middle finger still in his mouth. However, this time he notes Uosuke's impressive built. Curious, he releases his middle finger, with a string of saliva hanging loose. Moving to Uosuke's chest, Natsu licks his right nipple. Meanwhile, Uosuke remains emotionless and uncaring as to what is happening.


End file.
